A Bebida Entra e a Verdade Sai
by Thais B
Summary: Depois do vergonhoso incidente no restaurante após o torneio XI, o Dragão Invencível afoga as mágoas.
1. Chapter 1

Prefácio

_Ai ai...a vida continua, caros leitores...se é que tenho leitores! Bem, o que verão a seguir é mais uma fic de The King of Fighters, porém mais divertida que a açucarada _Paciência, Dúvida, Amor, Agonia _(que logo será revisada, porque está um tanto artificial e com capítulos curtos, né, srta. Mary Mustang? xD). Mas como eu não falo de outras fics e sim da que vem a seguir...vamolá! Ela se passaria depois do final do torneio XI, mais especificamente do final do time Art of Fighting, composto por Ryo, Yuri e King (tinha que ser, Thais! Ti-nha-que-ser!). Tenho boa parte dela já escrita, e espero (mais uma vez, sim?) que agrade e renda boas risadas._

_Não esquecendo de agradecer a Julya chan, colaboradora. (Valeu:D)_

_---_

Pao Pao Café.

O bar estava esvaziando. Lá apenas permaneciam os mais assíduos (e noturnos) freqüentadores, além de uma dupla de amigos. Um quase se mijava de tanto rir. Outro estava tão decepcionado que só queria beber e beber.

-Uma cerveja, por favor - disse Ryo, com a voz mole e triste.

-Uma dose de Jack Daniels! - O melhor amigo, playboy, estava animado. Não aos gritos, mas com um sorriso bastante notável. Enquanto o uísque descia copo adentro, Robert não perderia a oportunidade de gracejar. - Nossa, Ryo! Não é do seu feitio beber. Justo você, um cara tão disciplinado... - Ryo aumentou o tom.

-Cala a boca! Quero beber, e não alguém pra me passar sermão! Merda! - deu um soco no balcão, enquanto o amigo gesticulava para que maneirasse.

-Opa! Só tava brincando, cara! Todo mundo merece espairecer um pouquinho de vez em quando, eu sei! - Deu uns tapas nas costas do amigo, e logo um um gole no uísque. Mesmo depois de ter recebido uma mesa na cara (e estar com uma senhora dor nas costas), Robert ainda estava com o humor digno de um palhaço. Daqueles bem pastelões.

Nos 3/4 da segunda garrafa, o tronco do "Dragão Invencível" não agüentava. E ele se debruçou no balcão, um pouco menos raivoso.

-Robert...v-você sabe por que eu tô assim?

Robert olhou para cima, com uma cara de quem queria fingir que estava pensando, mas que na verdade tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

-Porque a gente estragou a noite do...casalzinho? - e deu mais um gole. Ryo nada dizia. Seu olhar reprovador sobre Robert já dizia tudo. Embora fosse um cego pela boxeadora, Robert não estava o levando a sério. O diminutivo da palavra era o que mais enervava Ryo. Mas ele se conteve. E fingiu não ter ouvido o que Robert dizia.

-Não. É porque eu não sei mais o que fazer. Tudo bem que o meu pai só quer me ajudar, mas...não tá funcionando. - Engoliu em seco, virou sua tulipa e continuou. Seu rosto estava expressando cada vez mais decepção. Mesmo sabendo que poderia chorar, pediu mais uma. Sua terceira cerveja. Que não última. - E VOCÊ ajuda nas traquinagens daquele caduco.

-Epa! Caduco não! Mestre! - observou.

-Que seja. Certamente, ela neeeeem vai querer falar comigo.

-Ela quem?

Ryo mais uma vez chegou a um ápice de irritação.

-King, Robert! King! Nem deve querer olhar pra minha cara agora!

O playboy não parecia surpreso.

-Bem, mas ela logo desconversou quando você pediu desculpas pelo acontecido no hospital. Quer dizer, vai te perdoar ainda.

-Aaaaacho...que você não entendeu. Aquilo...do hoshhhpital...foi só uma coisa idiota. No restaurante, vocês já queriam empurrar a gente pra uma...uma suíte!

-E você topaaaaava, né, garanhão! - Deu umas cotoveladas no amigo.

-QUÊ?! - Ryo corou violentamente. E virou mais uma tulipa. E pediu mais uma garrafa.

-Aposto que não disse nada só porque tava nervo...ah! Quase caí! - Ryo tinha lhe dado um empurrão, e o playboy quase caiu (não!) de seu banco.

-Não tenho a mente suja que nem você. Tenho compostura.

-Arrã. Pra quem tava com a voz mole agora pouco...e na quarta cerveja...

Ryo não se importava mais. Era seu melhor amigo, apesar de mulherengo e piadista de todas as horas (impróprias). Portanto, seguiu soltando lamentações.

-Não sei maisssshh...o que fazer. Ela deve me achar...um baita de uuum idiota. Masssss...eu tô cada vez mais apaixonaaaaado por ela! Ela não deve nem ir muuuito com a minha caaaaara, sabe? Só convive comigo...porque é amiga do meu PAI! Eu tenho que ficar encarando...todo dia...algo que eu NÃO... - bateu na mesa - POSSO... - bateu de novo - TER! - e de novo.

-Vou te convidar pra beber todo fim de semana, Dragão Vencível pela Manguaça! - Robert não parava de rir.

Ryo já não ouvia seus gracejos. Já estava terminando sua quinta garrafa, tamanha sua aflição perante o acontecido. Ele devia reconhecer - era fraco com bebidas, já que só bebia muito ocasionalmente. Sua boca já não tinha controle.

- E sabe o que é pior, Robertsh? Quando...quando eu vejo uma mulher b-bonita, na rua, eu penso: "Ela é gostosa...mas a King é mais!!!" - Ele caiu aos prantos por cima do balcão, e Robert o consolou com a mão em seu ombro, rindo.

-Hahahah! Isso prova que você pensa sujo também, Dragão Invencível!

-N...n'é isso, não! Merda! - Ele caiu de novo por cima do balcão, decepcionado com e incompreensão do colega.

-Quer algo mais com ela, que eu sei! - Ele deu mais cotoveladas em Ryo.

-Oooolha aqui! Vou te dar uma garrafada na cabeça! - Rapidamente, Ryo se levantou, mas se arrependeu e retomou postura.

-Tá, tá foi mal!

Ambos ficaram quietos. Robert mal tinha bebido metade da sua dose de uísque. Ryo já estava na sua sexta garrafa de cerveja. E bêbado.

Apenas três clientes foram embora.

Robert arrumou outra oportunidade de provocar o amigo. Chegou perto de seu ouvido, imperceptivelmente, e sussurrou...

-...pervertido.

Ryo se ergueu do balcão.

-HAAAAOH... - Quando se deu conta, sentou e voltou a beber. Ele já estava fazendo bobagem enchendo a cara. Não queria chamar (mais) atenção (ainda) brigando com Robert, que riu baixinho.

De repente, Robert aproximou-se da cabeça de Ryo e falou, em um tom malicioso:

-Hummm...olha só quem tá chegando! - Ele fitava a cliente a chegar no café, com um olhar condizente com seu tom de voz. Ryo estava em completo pânico, e escondeu a cara no balcão.

-Não chama a atenção! Merda! - sussurrou. Em pânico, sua voz ficou mais firme, mas ele ainda não pronunciava muito bem duas consoantes juntas, o que lhe rendia palavras como "iama", "atenshão" e "méda".

A cliente não olhava para os lados. Percebia uma voz familiar, mas acreditou ser apenas uma ilusão.

-Um tinto, por favor. - Tinha o cabelo loiro e curto, e trajava um vestido rosa. Estava aborrecida e um pouco estressada. Era mesmo King. - Obrigada. - As vozes que considerava familiares estavam chamando cada vez mais sua atenção, e deu uma rápida olhada. Vendo que tratava-se de Robert e Ryo, enrubesceu e tratou de tomar seu vinho. "Não pode ser, eu devo estar meio alterada", pensou. Segura de que eles não a olhavam, fitou-os para ter certeza de quem eram. Uma vez certa, queria sair do café, mas tomou um vinho pra se acalmar.

Enquanto ouvia os risos de Robert e alguns resmungos nervosos e meio tristes de Ryo, sentiu-se culpada. Antes de chegar ao café, estava com raiva porque foi a primeira vez em que se mostrou realmente irritada - e ela detestaria mostrar vulnerabilidade em qualquer situação. Quando tomou seu primeiro gole de vinho, estava culpada por Ryo. Ela não ligava para Takuma, nem para Yuri, nem para Robert - eles mereciam uma surra. Estava preocupada porque Ryo talvez pudesse interpretar aquela mesa virada como se quisesse afastar-se dele também. Porque, quando disse "Seus idiotas!", Ryo talvez pudesse pensar que ela não falava só de Takuma, Yuri e Robert - mas dele também. Porque ele poderia pensar que ela o odiava "por causa daquele pai idiota, mais aquela irmã idiota, mais aquele tigre idiota".

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos. Sua boca não tomava o vinho com vontade. Sua mão simplesmente inclinava a taça, e o vinho seguia pelo caminho que quisesse seguir. Pela primeira vez, tomou-o de maneira negligente. Sua mão não queria mais segurar a taça. O pouco que restava de vinho caiu sobre seu vestido. "Irrelevante. Nunca mais irei usá-lo", pensou. Serviu-se de uma taça outra vez.

Robert, repentinamente, deixou algumas notas de dinheiro em cima do balcão, e disse:

-Tchau. - com um sorriso malicioso.

-N-não! Não me deixa sozinho, Robertsh! - Ryo segurou o pulso de Robert, que simplesmente largou da mão do amigo e foi embora, rindo.

-Boa sorte pra vocês, hein!

---

Posfácio

_Hehe, não tenho idéia de posfácio...Ah! Sim! QUERO REVIEWS! Falem o que quiser, mas escrevam! desesperada _


	2. Chapter 2

Prefácio

_...tô com medo de que isso vire clichê! (Ma vamolá!)_

--

A cerveja deixou seu estado oscilando. Num momento ele ficava quieto e triste, em outro ficava nervoso e com os olhos arregalados (o que acontecia quando dava uma pequena olhada para o lado). Olhava, ficava nervoso, acalmava-se. Alguns minutos depois, fazia a mesma coisa.

King dava algumas olhadas baixas, em maior intervalo de tempo. Depois de umas três ou quatro olhadas, tomava um pouco de vinho.

Não demoraria aos olhos dos dois se encontrarem depois de alguns minutos - seria muita sorte se isso não acontecesse, já que um olhava para o outro com freqüência. Não demorou. Ryo simplesmente ficou parado, em completo pânico, mas não deixou transparecer na face. King, mesmo sabendo que ele sempre esteve lá, pensou rápido e agiu como se estivesse surpresa por tê-lo visto. Acenou. Pegou sua taça e sua garrafa, e caminhou até o banco antes ocupado por Robert.

Ryo não queria dar a primeira palavra - aliás, ele não estava em condições de falar coisa alguma, bêbado como o quê. Mas sentiu-se pressionado, e falou com o máximo de firmeza que podia.

-Ah, ooooi! - "Burro! Ainda tá falando que nem bêbado", pensou. King deu uma pequena risada.  
-Ryo...Não esperava te encontrar aqui, sério... - Procurava ser o mais natural possível, como se não tivesse notado que ele esteve ali O TEMPO TODO.  
-Ééé...bem, eeu...tava sem nada pra fazer...  
-...eu, idem.

Enquanto, em silêncio, olhavam para a frente, onde havia a estante de licores, ele pensava: "Compostura, compostura!". Ela pensava: "Ele não bebe tanto, será que quer esquecer alguma coisa?". Tinha a intenção de pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Talvez falando de forma informal, espirituosa. Algo que não fizesse muito impacto. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, olhando para as garrafas de cerveja, e deu uma pequena risada.

-He...desculpa aí pela mesa na cabeça.

Imprevisível. Ele riu também (de nervoso).

-D-dáááá nada, não. - Aliviada, mesmo que a resposta não fosse do Ryo sóbrio que conhecia, descontraiu seus ombros. Os dois riram, não de maneira artificial ou nervosa, mas como se realmente achassem graça. - Massss...é sssério, foi at...até bem legal. O Robert ficou c'aquela cara de atormentado, com medo meeeesmo.

Apesar da voz mole, sem um pingo de classe, era bastante divertido ver Ryo de outro jeito que não o disciplinado, obcecado pelos treinos e um tanto sério e preocupado. Agora estava com o rosto rosado, sorridente e solto, tanto literalmente, quanto solto de seus medos. Não ligava se ela não achasse graça do que dissesse, se lhe desse um soco em seu estômago. Só não queria perdê-la. Não naquela noite.

-Não é melhor chamar um táxi?  
-N-nãããoo...eu enjôo.

King mexeu os ombros, como se dissesse "Você que sabe". Achava aquilo um tanto engraçado. Nunca teve que carregar algum homem bêbado para casa, e achou que Ryo fosse ser um grande estorvo, na pior das hipóteses vomitando em seu vestido. Mas ele só emitia uns baixos resmungos de cansaço, ou tontura, ou alegria, a cada três minutos. "Aaahnnn...aaaahnnn..."  
"Olha ele. Parece um velho caduco", pensava King, contorcendo-se para não rir. Certamente seria a única vez que o veria tão "alegre". Perguntava coisas como "Quanto é dois mais três?".

-Hãããã...seis?  
-Pfff...eu falei dois mais três, não dois vezes três. Burro!  
-'Cê não perdoa, né? Messssmo eu tando surdo porque bebi demais!  
-Não.

King estava mesmo se divertindo. Depois de perguntar várias contas fáceis (que Ryo respondia com números impossíveis), agora sua diversão consistia em perguntá-lo várias vezes a mesma pergunta, em um intervalo de tempo cada vez menor, para testá-lo.

-Ryo.  
-Quê?  
-Tá com frio?  
-Nãããão. Mas dia desses deu um frio que ninguém podia sair, né?  
-É...

Depois de uns dois minutos, perguntou outra vez.

-Ryo.

-Quê?  
-Tá com frio?  
-Não. Ma' dia desses deu um friiiio que ninguém podia sair, ô coisa feeeia...  
-Verdade. Pfff...

Um minuto depois...

-Ryo-o.  
-Quêêê?  
-Tá com frio?  
-Não.

Depois de uns trinta segundos, continuou perguntando até que ele desse por si.

-Ryo.  
-Quêêêê?  
-Tá com frio?

Ryo hesitou e fez uma cara desconfiada, como se já tivesse ouvido aquilo antes, mas respondeu, meloso.

-Nããããão...podexáá...tô bem!

Vinte e seis segundos.

-Ryo, você está com frio?  
-Não...  
-Tá com frio, agora?  
-Nããããão...  
-E agora?  
-Não...  
-Tá com frio, Ryo?  
-T-tô nããão, King...  
-Tá com frio?  
-NÃO!! - Gritou, com pouca força. - ...Ma' dia desses deu um friiiio que eu vô te dizê...

E ele começou tudo de novo. Assim que conseguiu irritá-lo, ela seguiu o caminho, rindo, enquanto ele mal conseguia fazê-lo - só fazia "Pffff...ri ri...".

O caminho seguiu-se em silêncio, exceto pelos risos, que foram acalmando-se aos poucos. Logo, silêncio completo. (Exceto pelos carros passando, pelo "cri, cri" dos grilos e pelo "Aaaaahhhn..." que Ryo emitia de três em três minutos.)

Como o homem de terno laranja tinha bebido mais de cinco cervejas, não tinha noção de perigo, e falava coisas que o Ryo normal rejeitaria sem hesitar. Mas que naquela noite, ele diria. Alguns minutos depois, perguntou:

-K-Kiiiing.  
-Quê?

Depois de alguns segundos, ele perguntou algo um tanto estranho.

-Pu...por que você não é casaaaada?

King não ficou tão assustada, afinal, ele estava bêbado, não é? Fez uma cara meio confusa. "Que pergunta", pensava.

-Ah, sei lá. Tem coisas que a gente não entende.  
-Aaaaahhh, 'cê saaaabe, vai.

Ela decidiu falar. "Ele vai esquecer tudo amanhã, aposto", pensou.

-...ah...sei lá...falta de gente decente. - Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo. - A maioria dos homens que conheço se acha macho porque conhece uma mulher por noite e não precisa ser educado com elas para que corram atrás. Mas sabe o que eu acho?

Ryo, por mais bêbado e lesado que estivesse, ainda a ouvia.

-O quê?

-Que homens de verdade não têm medo de compromisso. Que homens de verdade sabem escolher, e não têm medo de desafios. Enquanto um garoto qualquer procura um corpo vazio, um homem de verdade não tem medo de procurar pela mulher perfeita. E quando a descobre por dentro...a ama e a respeita...é um homem de verdade.

Ele, ainda que não falasse tão bem, podia ouvi-la bem (ainda que tivesse errado sua operação matemática por falta de atenção). Mesmo a poucos passos do portão de entrada do dojo, ela continuou.

-Não que eu reclame por falta...a minha fama faz com que muitos homens se interessem por mim, mas só por uma noite. Pra casar, eles querem uma mulher submissa, dependente e que se humilhe por eles em troca de companhia. - Assim que entraram pelo portão, ela o encostou na parede da varanda, perto à segunda porta, para que ficasse de pé sozinho. Deu fim à conversa. - E não é isso que eu quero pra mim. - Ele sorriu. Um pouco sem jeito, ela esperou um tempo e disse: - Então tchau...Ryo.  
Assim que virou as costas, Ryo não hesitou. Tanto pela bebida quanto por não querer perdê-la. Ainda que fraco pela cerveja, segurou-a pelo pulso. King, com uma expressão neutra, perguntou:

-O que você quer, agora?

Agora, Ryo se sentia realmente livre. Livre para fazer o que sua lucidez lhe pedia, quando um pouco de estímulo lhe faltava. Ela foi puxada, e não reagiu. Estava agora entre os braços dele. Tentava repetir para si mesma que ele estava bêbado, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ao sentir o beijo dele em seu pescoço, não conseguiu resistir por mais tempo. Fechou os olhos, e o abraçou forte._  
_

_--_

Posfácio

_Ora, ora (sem trocadilho, por favor), queridos leitores. Nosso carateca alcoólatra preferido se deu bem!_

_Entre férias, vagabundagem, passeiozinhos, treinos com a Angel e a volta às aulas, hesitei muito pra fazer esse segundo capítulo. Fui pulando partes, pensando no que escrever, e até mesmo me perguntando se as falas no modo bêbado (Robeeeeeaaartshhh) não ficariam idiotas. Mas, como não sou lá muito adepta da bebedeira (e não há um número certo de cervejas que embebede uma pessoa, acredito. Ou há?), criei a minha imagem de bêbado para o Ryo, um homem em fase mais disciplinada, que fica bêbado facilmente e, além de abrir seus verdadeiros interesses pro amigo playboy, ganha UM POUCO mais de coragem quando entra no estado (porque vocês vêem, ele não a beijou na boca, e sim no pescoço)._

_Agradeço a um criador de comunidades muito famoso no Orkut, chamado Cid. Ele escreveu sobre um teste de memória com avós. Aquilo me fazia rir tão facilmente que usei-a como base para as perguntas da King. Valeu, Cid. Também devo ao poeta do rock Cazuza. Sei lá por que, mas depois de ver o filme e ouvir a música Down em Mim, a melodia me inspirou e eu terminei o capítulo com ela na cabeça._

_Eu andei relendo Paciência, Dúvida, Amor, Agonia e ficou ruim, mesmo, não gostei. E olha que eu escrevi há menos de um ano, na minha estréia como "escritora". Eu não apaguei dos rascunhos porque tem umas partes que realmente foram oportunas e estou pensando em aplicá-las nessa história mesmo._

_Putz, falo demais (acho que posfácios são assim mesmo...). A propósito, boa parte do próximo capítulo, acho que metade, está pronta. O (pouco) ócio da viagem de férias me proporcionou idéias._

_Leitores? Acho que só a Julya chan leu. Tenho que ver nos stats da minha conta...vixe. Até a próxima, e...MANDEM REVIEWS. Obrigadinha._


	3. Chapter 3

Prefácio

_Ô Ryo, hein. Tá pegando._

_--_

Parada. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou a si. Precisava voltar para casa. Com dificuldade, aliviou seus braços das costas dele, e separou seu corpo do dele. Ele mal tinha forças para se mover. Portanto, deixou-a ir.

King mal olhou para trás. Tudo o que pôde ver foi um meio-sorriso. Ao virar a cabeça e seguir seu caminho, acenou em um erguer de mão. Ao voltar à rua, apressou seus passos, ansiando por cama. E, mesmo ao bater do vento, seu corpo ainda estava quente, e sua mente, ocupada. Não sabia o que sentir.

Vez ou outra, pensava em algo alheio ao acontecido. Tinha percebido que seu bar já teria que estar funcionando amanhã, e que precisaria arrumá-lo cedo, no meio da tarde. E que não precisaria acordar cedo para treinar. Abdicaria de seu café da manhã e dormiria até o meio-dia. Até que voltasse a pôr a mão esquerda em seu pescoço, e apressar mais seu passo. O prédio estava lá, a uma quadra de distância. Alívio.

Os corredores eram insuportáveis. A tal hora, tinha que subir as escadas com cuidado, e percebeu como a temperatura da rua era bem mais favorável. Ela não se importou. Subiu as escadas sem controle, com o barulho importunador de seu salto e o silêncio de seus pensamentos. Ao entrar por sua porta, tirou o vestido, agora estirado no chão da sala. Escancarou as janelas do quarto.

Só o vento forte conseguiu acalmá-la.

E ela finalmente pôde dormir.

...

-Aaaaaaabreeeeeeee.

Robert estava na sala, e abriu a porta, sonolento. Tinha cochilado no sofá, vendo uma maratona de luta livre na televisão. Reprise.

Ao abrir a porta, deu uma reanimada - apesar de ter acabado de acordar, deu um sorriso.

-Yo, e aí? Como foi com ela?

Ryo apenas entrou. Deu um sorriso, e em questão de segundos, vomitou tudo.

"Coitado. Tá fraco demais pra contar a história", pensou. Balançou a cabeça, e foi buscar um pano úmido. "Se o Mestre ver esse chão sujo, ele mata o coitado."

Ao ver que Ryo cambaleava para o quarto, rindo, também riu. "É...coisa ruim não foi!"

Ao voltar para o sofá, o rodapé de notícias no canal de esportes marcava uma e trinta e três da manhã. Robert ainda curtiria uma hora e vinte e sete minutos de luta livre. Por que iria dormir?

...

-Sempre é tempo de treinar! Vamos! Vamos!

Porque havia treino. Takuma sempre foi assim. Mal termina um torneio, seus discípulos voltam a treinar duro para o próximo - não por opção. Yuri não levou muito tempo para acordar. Já estava alongando-se.

-Ichi, ni, san, shi, ichi, ni, san, shi...

-Isso mesmo, filha!

Robert, na cama, relutou pouco. A vontade de alongar-se com Yuri - e ter uma ótima visão logo de manhã - falou mais alto que o sono. Mesmo um pouco tonto, trocou de roupa rápido, antes que o sono voltasse. Inspirou bem forte. O oxigênio no cérebro ajudou muito.

-Bom dia, MES-TRE! - Takuma assentiu. Mas faltava mais um.

-Onde está o Ryo?

-Ainda deve estar dormindo, er...voltou bem tarde. - Ora olhava para o mestre, ora para as pernas da filha do mestre.

Da sala de treino, um grito grave e autoritário ecoou.

-RYO!

Num quarto escuro, ainda dormindo de terno, Ryo abriu os olhos. Sua dor de cabeça piorou ao ouvir o grito do pai. Cobriu a cabeça com a colcha, e antes que pudesse pensar em algo, ouviu a porta de correr se abrindo.

-Ryo, é hora de...MAS VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ DE TERNO? Levante-se, AGORA MESMO!

O filho, ao ter seu cobertor puxado, irritou-se.

-Aaaaaaah! - Pegou um gi qualquer no armário, e, mesmo tonto, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. O único lugar onde poderia trancar a porta.

-Vá rápido, filho! O sol da manhã lhe fará bem! - Sorriu.

Sentou-se no tampo da privada, e não se lembrava de nada. Apenas sabia de que precisava escovar os dentes, e também de um bom banho. Entrou rápido no chuveiro frio.

À medida que a água caía, começou a lembrar tudo. Desde o motivo de ser acordado até o ocorrido da noite. Imaginava se o que teria feito fosse certo. Ela o confundia demais.

Quando o gosto do suco digestivo o incomodava demais para pensar, colocou a escova na boca. Erguer um braço já não era muito sacrifício. Ao ouvir a insistência do pai, terminou. Ainda que se sentisse limpo e com energia para lutar, sua cabeça estava dolorida de tanto beber e cansada de tanto pensar. Mesmo assim, seguiu até a sala onde estavam a irmã e o amigo, e começou mais um treinamento matinal. Era o único que não harmonizava com o clima de alegria. Não estava mais tão irritado por ter sido acordado, mas também não esboçou sorriso. Logo, logo, seria complicado encará-la de novo.

...

Eram oito horas e meia da manhã quando o telefone tocou no apartamento de King.

-...hmmm...merda. - Justo quando ela tinha decidido dormir mais. Intencionada a constranger quem quer que ligasse, atendeu com ar cansado. - Alô.

-Al...ah, mil perdões, King. Te acordei? - Era Takuma. Ryo ouviu um nome familiar, e, da sala, todos pararam para ouvir.

-Bem. Sim, mas deve ser importante, diga.

-Se for-lhe possível...quero que venha para um café conosco, aqui no dojo. - Ryo, atento, arregalou os olhos. - Devo-lhe um pedido de desculpas.

King sorriu. Era uma gentileza, embora a raiva pelo jantar tivesse passado.

-Sem problemas. Se importa se eu chegar daqui a meia hora?

-Não tenha pressa. Te esperamos.

-Estarei aí. Até.

-Até daqui a pouco. - Ao ouvir a confirmação, Ryo entrou em choque, diante das risadas de Robert.

King não hesitou em ir.

"O que tiver de ser, será. Aaahhh...só mais cinco minutinhos..."

--

Posfácio

_Aaaah. Capítulo chocho, né, queridos leitores? É separado por muitas reticências e nada de muito relevante acontece. Eu ando escrevendo tão impacientemente que até parece que o apartamento da King fica a duas quadras do dojo Kyokugenryu. Mas o bom é que, pelo menos ao meu ver, consegui fazer a King voltar às origens em termos de personalidade (eu não me prendia muito quanto a isso)._

_O próximo capítulo já tem o final pronto, mas o início é bem chato de se escrever, tem algumas desavenças entre personagens e tal (hihi, spoiler)._


End file.
